


Backstabbed By a Friend

by prince_moony



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Dream Smp, Evil Toby Smith | Tubbo, Fire, Not shipping - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Violence, just angsty stuff, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_moony/pseuds/prince_moony
Summary: Tommy agrees to meet with Tubbo, his right hand man, on the outskirts of Manberg, and the Dream SMP, just days before the war. What Tubbo tells him is unbelievable, so Tommy does not trust him. Things, don't always work out in the end, though...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Backstabbed By a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! this is my second fic ive ever written so please feel free to leave me some constructive criticism on how to make things better- anyway, there is death, mentions of blood, violence, and cursing in this- so please be aware as you read! anyway, this is a traitor au of tubbo being the traitor. NOT SHIPPING ! ! also yes theres respawn but i didnt include that for the d r a m a | enjoy ! :D ~prince-moony

Tommy wandered through the spruce forest outside of Manberg, outside of Pogtopia. He was supposed to be meeting Tubbo there, for “something important.” Tommy had agreed, only because Tubbo looked rather anxious to tell him.   
The only noises Tommy heard were sticks and leaves crunching under his boots, and the sounds of birds cawing to each other occasionally. He heard other tinier foot steps from foxes, watching them move from berry bush to berry bush. The sun was high in the sky, clouds dotting the blue sky. Cold wind stirred through the November air, shaking some more leaves off the trees.   
Tommy stopped, as this was the halfway point Tubbo promised to meet at. It’s half away from Dream’s land and Manberg, as well as a bit away from Pogtopia. Nobody ever came here, nobody even knew, or could get to them here.   
Tommy leaned against a tall spruce tree, huffing and waiting for Tubbo.   
He’s always late… Tommy thought to himself.   
Tommy slumped down the tree, leaves crinkling underneath him on the cold forest floor.   
A few minutes, maybe ten, go by. Tommy was just sitting on the dirty ground, drawing things in the dirt with the tip of his sword. L’Manberg, himself and Tubbo, all happy. Winning the war. Winning the second war, Quackity rising to power and finally living in peace. He smiled at these, just wanting the country back. He wanted to live in his own land, just like before the election.   
He heard another person walking over, some birds cawing and flying away overhead at the sudden noise, heading to other trees.   
Tommy quickly stood up, brushing some of the dirt and leaves off himself, expecting Tubbo. He kicked the scrawled dirt drawings away, looking up at Tubbo.   
“Finally, big man, I’ve been waiting for you,” Tommy said, half smiling comfortably at Tubbo. Tubbo was standing in front of him, leaning on the tree with a solemn, but anxious look on his face.   
“Well, Tommy..” Tubbo started, his voice quiet. Tommy knew something was wrong.   
“Oh, did you get intel on Manberg?” Tommy asked, trying to lead the conversation to the way he thought it was going. He scratched the back of his head nervously, confused, but concerned for his best friend. His right hand man.   
Tubbo shied away at the question, shaking his head. He hugged his arm, when he turned Tommy noticed the burn scar. The burn scar from the festival.   
Tommy moved forwards, getting a bit closer to Tubbo. He then noticed something in Tubbo’s pocket, and decided that maybe that was the thing he wanted to tell Tommy about.   
“Tubbo, what’d you want to tell me?” Tommy asked, putting his sword down to show vulnerability and trust.   
“I just, I just thought I should tell you before the war. Tommy, Tommy, just know I did this for you, okay?” Tubbo mumbled, Tommy was panicked. He could hear his heartbeat, the world almost fading around him.   
“Big man, what’d you mean?” Tommy asked, his voice surprisingly not shaking. He trembled slightly, looking at Tubbo.   
“Tommy.. I’m the traitor.” Tubbo said blankly, looking at Tommy with disdain and guilt. The words took Tommy back, he felt his heart rise into his throat. He staggered back, gripping his sword.   
“Tubbo, Big man, no you’re not,” Tommy laughed it off as a joke. Tubbo’s face grew deadly serious, he could see the obsession in his eyes, red. Tommy could tell Tubbo was a bit pissed, which was odd for him.   
“I made a deal with Dream. We can live at peace, we can get your discs back!” Tubbo exclaimed, holding Tommy’s shoulder with excitement. Tommy’s shock quickly turned to anger, processing what Tubbo had said.   
“What the fuck, Tubbo?! You’re betraying everyone!! How could you?!” Tommy shouted, shoving Tubbo off of him. Tommy nearly crumbled into a pile on the ground, thinking about everything that’s happened.   
Words of Wilbur rang through his head, the boom of the festival deaths. He started feeling dizzy.   
You’re never going to be President, Tommy  
Let the hate flow through you  
Awwww, careful Techno, he’s angry  
Tubbo? He’d leave us at the second, he got the chance!   
Only one of those had proved to be true, to happen.   
“Tommy? Tommy, we can go and leave! Dream is going to set the whole place on fire! Pogtopia, any other hiding spot is going to be gone. It’ll just be us two!” Tubbo moved forward, gripping Tommy again. He was over the edge like Wilbur, Tommy tried to keep thinking logically. Tears pricked at the edge of Tommy’s eyes as he stifled a sniffle, shoving Tubbo away again.   
Tommy, overwhelmed by emotions and not knowing what to do, kept yelling at Tubbo.   
A shouting match had started, the birds seemed to be the audience.   
The birds watched, until a hoarse cry from Tommy drove them away.   
“I trusted you, Tubbo!” Tommy’s voice broke, just like at the festival when he was shouting for Tubbo. Tears started to stream down his face, as he fell into a heap of emotions. Tubbo’s face shifted from pain to a blank expression.   
“You should pack up your stuff, Tommy. We’ll be leaving soon,” Tubbo gently said, his tone was comforting. Although, his face showed false sympathy.   
“No, Tubbo. I’m fighting. See you there,” Tommy’s voice was broken, he stood and wiped the tears from his face. He walked away from Tubbo, his sword seemed heavier than ever. Walking seemed the hardest thing to do. 

When Tommy got back to Pogtopia, he was in his corner, Wilbur was somewhere in there, so was Quackity, but he ignored them. He slumped in his corner, hugging his knees tightly to himself as he cried. He cried, silently as to not alert the others. He cried for hours, or what seemed like it. He didn’t care about getting materials, he still didn’t want to even fight Tubbo. He was lying, but so had Tubbo. Tubbo was a liar.   
Rage and sadness grew within him like a freshly watered tree, as he sobbed a bit louder. It had caught Wilbur’s attention.   
“Tommy, what the fuck are you doing?” Wilbur stomped over, confusion and annoyance lacing his voice.   
Tommy didn’t want to respond, only mustering out a small mumble of Tubbo’s name. Wilbur smiled widely, sitting next to the depressed boy. He sympathetically put an arm around him, hugging Tommy to Wilbur’s side.   
“He betrayed us, didn’t he? He’s the traitor… oh, how right I was..” Wilbur said, chuckling to himself. Tommy ignored him, hesitantly leaning against him. It was better than the cold stone floor of the cavernous ravine. Tommy looked up for just a moment, the lanterns and torches turned into small blobs of light in his blurry eyes. He wiped his eyes, sniffling. The lanterns glowed brightly as they hung from the cobblestone ledges, illuminating the deep ravine they had set up camp in. Tommy nearly missed Quackity, as he was in Techno’s potato farm, expanding it and coming back out occasionally.   
“Tommy, wasn’t I right? Aren’t you excited to kill the little traitor?” Wilbur had jokingly said, in the same tone he had during his monologue of insanity.   
Tommy stayed quiet, ignoring him.   
“Tommy, you must be so distraught your right hand man betrayed you,” Wilbur started again, he was talking in fake empathy, fake sympathy, fake everything. Tommy knew Wilbur was gone, long gone at this point. He tried to ignore his calls to join his side. Well, at least he tried to.   
Tommy, exhausted, ending up falling asleep leaning against Wilbur. He felt at least a bit safe, as Wilbur hummed the tune of L’Manberg’s anthem, that’s what lulled Tommy to sleep. 

The couple days had gone by fast, from Saturday to Monday, the day of the war. Tommy, hasn't felt anything since Saturday. Nothing. Or, he didn’t let himself feel anything. When he slept, he didn’t dream. He just saw nothing. A void. When he killed animals or other innocent beings in the world, he didn’t feel guilty, or satisfied. He felt nothing. When Tommy idly mined for hours, he didn’t think. Just repeated thoughts of “Mine, pickup, mine, pickup” over and over.   
There were two things that made him feel, though. His discs, and when he went out and saw bees. Bees were also the only living thing he didn’t kill.   
When he saw bees, or momentarily looked through his ender chest, his eyes scrolling to his discs, his heart hurt.   
Just like that, everything came back to him. The fireworks, even their fight in the woods.   
He looked through his chest again, grabbing his sword he pocketed from Sapnap, his armor, and other stolen goods.   
The others, Niki, Quackity, Wilbur, and at least Fundy were there. Tubbo wasn’t. Tommy figured Wilbur told everyone, since Niki looked like she hadn’t slept when Tommy saw her, when he looked to Quackity, Quackity only gave him a small sympathetic smile. Wilbur smiled at Tommy, like it was the first day they gained independence all over again. Fundy kept his head down, only nodding to Tommy, a silent show of sympathy and empathy.   
Everyone had everything ready, weapons and all. Wilbur signaled the others to head forward, as Tommy still had his cool-entrance idea. With the TNT, and all.   
Tommy carefully handled his bucket of water, placing down the last bits of TNT and grabbed his shield. When he was just about to step into the launcher, he heard a big blast. 

Tommy, shaken up, dropped his shield and looked forward. There were trees on fire. Tommy ran over, subconsciously yelling Tubbo's name out of fear. He ran as fast as he could towards the burning trees, tears streaming down his face, either from the searing heat or the anxiety about his friends. He couldn’t tell.   
When he got closest to the fire, it felt like he was in an inferno. At the top of the trees, he could see Dream, sitting with a slightly burnt flint and steel. His mask was slightly ajar, his clothes were a bit ashy.   
Tommy sank to his knees, assuming his friends had been burnt to death in an explosion.   
Behind, the footsteps of another person could be heard. He didn’t dare turn around, his eyes focusing on the blinding flames in front of him.   
“Tommy, I told you. We should have left,” Tubbo shouted over the roar of the fires, gesturing to it as well. Tommy only sat and cried, sobbing out loudly for the only companions he had and could trust.   
“Tommy, it’s okay now. Come here,” Tubbo said, a bit more quieter, smiling widely and having his arms open to the back of Tommy.   
Tommy quickly stood, slashing his sword towards Tubbo, his face red as dried tears became stained onto his face and shirt. His eyes were blurry, but he could make out the figure of Tubbo with the light of the fire.   
Tommy was shouting obscenities at his ex-best friend, who kept backing away from him as Tommy kept dealing out savage strikes. He nicked Tubbo a few times, which would definitely leave scars. Tommy had Tubbo backed against a tree, holding his sword tightly, still feeling the warmth of the fire and the heat of his tear stained face.   
“Tubbo, you were my right hand man! My best friend! How fucking could you? Fuck you!!” Tommy shouted, his voice breaking from how he cried, and how much and loud he had been shouting. The forest, or a few trees, were burnt down. Smoke, blood, and anger were heavy in the air. Foxes were scurrying about, as well as birds flying away from the flames.   
“Tubbo, you were my brother! I hate to say it, but Wilbur was right… Wilbur was really fucking right..” Tommy was gripping Tubbo’s collar for he had dropped his sword, shouting at him as another stream of tears ran down his face. He let go, slumping into a pile of tears like his did that first day.   
“Tommy. Tubbo. This is a war, is it not? So, fight,” Dream had come over and said. He stayed to the side of the flames, leaning against his axe and sharpening his sword. His mask was slightly bent upwards, and Tommy could see his blank smile, also a bit of a scar.   
“Tommy..” Tubbo slung his sword off his back, looking down at Tommy. Tommy had crawled back, sword in hand after seeing Tubbo look so menacing.   
“Tubbo..” Tommy shakeily said in response. He managed to pull himself off the ground as he slowly watched Tubbo advance. Even if he was off the rails, Tubbo genuinely looked distraught at having to fight Tommy, his face twisted into pain.   
“Listen, big man, you don’t have to do this,” Tommy mumbled over the roars of the fire, hopefully low enough so Dream would not hear.   
“Tommy, I, I have to.. This time, I really am sorry,” Tubbo showed true anguish in his face and tone, stepping forward to the now fanning outwards fire. The fire was spreading faster, wilder than before, spreading to the rest of the forest. Dream was leaning against an unharmed tree.   
“Tubbo..” Tommy spoke quietly, in mainly fear, and he was desperate for Tubbo not to kill him. He backed closer in the flames when he heard yelling from the other side.   
“Tommy! TOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?!” The yelling was a mix of voices, some cries Tommy could make out. Niki, Wilbur, Fundy, Quackity, even Sam, were looking for Tommy.   
Dream had looked up, something about his stance radiated anger, as he marched towards the other side. Tommy could also hear faint yelling of Sapnap and George, coming from a bit further away.   
Tommy and Tubbo, deciding it was a good idea, moved around to the other side of the flames as well, since Dream was, well, distracted dealing with his teammates.   
“Tubbo! Tubbo, we won!” Tommy said cheerfully, as he got reunited with his teammates and his best friend. Tubbo looked down at his sword, then back around at everyone, smiling contently. Tommy hugged him, and kept an eye out for Dream, who was not anywhere to be seen.   
They had run Dream and his crew out of Manberg territory, power in numbers Tommy guessed. Tommy still hugged Tubbo tightly, until he felt a piercing pain through his gut, and heard a gasp from Niki. Tommy had broken away from Tubbo, looking down. A pool of dripping crimson blood was at the forest floor, his blood, coating the ashy ground with a deep red.   
Tommy looked at the blade coming out of him, who was holding it. He was stabbed from the front, after all.   
“Nobody wins this war, Tommy,” Tubbo had said, surprisingly calmly. Tommy had fallen to the floor, everybody in shock around him, as Niki ran back to get some sort of medical supplies. Everyone knew she would not make it back in time though.   
Tommy’s dying image was seeing his best friend, Tubbo, splattered in Tommy’s blood, holding a sword coated in the substance again, and a sickening smile.


End file.
